A new non-volatile memory (NVM) medium, such as phase change memory (PCM), a resistive random access memory (ReRAM), a magnetic random access memory (MRAM) has read and write characteristics similar to a dynamic random access memory (DRAM), and can be mounted on a memory bus to be accessed. Currently, a storage system based on the non-volatile memory medium is a research focus in the industry.
An existing method for remotely accessing a file system includes using the Network File System (NFS) or the Common Internet File System (CIFS) protocol, and the like. These conventional file access manners are essentially based on remote procedure call (RPC), and are access manners over the Transmission Control Protocol/Internet Protocol (TCP/IP). For an NVM-based storage system, if an existing method for remotely accessing a file system is still used, a kernel TCP/IP protocol stack of a host still needs to process an access request, and consequently access efficiency is relatively low.